Gwen (HoLV)
Gwen is one of the characters in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley By nature, she is an animal lover. She supports the player by managing the farm and is always there whenever the player needs her help. She is a kind young girl, but she doesn't like outsiders very much. You can usually find her in her grandfather's carpentry or sometimes, on her day off, she visits Bob in his ranch and looks after his livestock. Other than paying her a great deal of attention, if you plan on marrying Gwen be sure to also raise the friendship level of your animals. When your animals get sick the first few times, Gwen will come visit you. This makes her very angry, and she will slap you for being so irresponsible. 'Gifts' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Schedule' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Event Path # 3: The Tale of the Endangered Weasel'Hero of Leaf Valley Event Paths www.hmotaku.net *'Type of Event Path:' Nature Preserve *'Main Character:' Gwen You've found an endangered animal in your farm. After hearing this, Gwen is very interested in keep it safe. Maybe, it could stop the Funland from pursuing their plans when they hear this news! *Note: You should get a chicken/cow as soon as possible if you plan on going down this event path. 3-1: Inspecting the Farm *'When:' Year 1, Spring 12th to 16th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP level must be at least 5, your FP with any animal (except your dog) is at least 1 Gwen visits your farm. ---- 3-2: Endangered Animals *'When:' Year 1, Summer 9th to 13th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 10, your FP with any animal (except your dog) is at least 20 Gwen informs you that the Funland company is searching for some endangered animals in the valley. Because if there are any, they are going to cancel their construction. She asks you to look for some. ---- 3-3: It ran away *'When:' Year 1, Fall 2nd to 6th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 15, your FP with any animal (except your dog) is at least 50 You saw a white, rare animal run across your field. ---- 3-4: Gwen's Confession *'When:' Year 1, Winter 3rd to 8th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 30 Gwen tells you that recently, she's been caring for an endangered white weasel named Snowball. She wants you to help look after it. ---- 3-5: White Weasel's Injury *'When:' Year 2, Spring 6th to 10th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 40 Snowball is injured by one of Funland's machines in the forest. ---- 3-6: White Weasel's Food *'When :' Year 2, Spring 28th to 30th, Summer 2nd to 3rd (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements :' Gwen's FP must be at least 50 Gwen asks you to help her feed Snowball. ---- 3-7: Gwen's Conflict *'When:' Year 2, Summer 21st to 25th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 60 Gwen is struggling to make a decision about Snowball. ---- 3-8: Return to the Forest *'When:' Year 2, Fall 1st to 4th, 6th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 70 It's time to release Snowball into the wild. ---- 3-9: Hesitation *'When:' Year 2, Fall 7th to 9th, 11th or 12th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Pike Mountain *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 75 ---- 3-10: Public Announcement *'When:' Year 2, Fall 15th to 19th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 90 Note: After this event, you must meet her again that night for event 3-11. ---- 3-11: Picture of the White Weasel *'When:' Year 2, same day as event 3-10, 7:00 PM to 9:00 PM (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Pike Mountain *'Requirements:' You've experienced event 3-10 ---- 3-12: Nature Reservation for the Weasel Note: Here ends Gwen's events. You can stop here or you can continue following her other events. *'When:' Year 2, Winter 1st to 2nd, 4th, 6th or 7th (clear or cloudy) *'Where: '''Woody's Carpentry *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 100 *This event path is complete! ---- '''3-13: Patrolling 1' *'When:' Year 2, Winter 12th to 16th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 110 Gwen asks you to help her look after Snowball's habitat. ---- 3-14: Patrolling 2 *'When:' Year 2, Winter 22nd to 28th (clear or cloudy) *'Where: '''When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Gwen's FP must be at least 120 ---- '''3-15: Believing' *'When:' Year 3+, anytime *'Where:' Woody's Carpentry *'Requirements:' Completed event path 3 (completed event 3-12) You'll see the white weasel appears at Pike Mountain. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Bachelorettes